dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Birth of Bolgrot - Found Fragments VI a
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Dick Kerboo Brandtawa at 24,-34 for 50 kamas Contents Page 1 Birth of Bolgrot Found Fragments - Other Legends Acidrik Fenlapanse Page 2 Page 3 'Among all facts, one deserves to be mentioned here: the misadventure of Aguabrial. Djaul almost trapped the water dragon. Djaul's action would have had great consequences upon the destiny of the world.' Ten years passed by since they appointed the protectors to help Xelor out. And everyone's working with enthusiasm. Only one of them is consumed with gall and envy: Djaul, the demon imposed by Rushu. He can be quite aggressive and other protectors are tolerating his presence without showing him much respect. Some even consider him as an usurper... Novamaire seems to be the only one not to despise him. Regarding Maimane and what he said about temperance gets the demon's back up! The protector of Descendre is therefore travelling the World of Ten up and down, alone. Every second spent under the protection of another one increased his hatred. Since he spent so much time pacing the world up and down, he ended up knowing all about the habits of every single creature. Page 4 Great lover of souls and the secrets they contain, he's at ease to spy on the actions of everyone. At the end of the tenth year, he'd seen many things and heard even more. On an Octolliar night, in the thick darkness, he got into the den of Aguabrial, the water dragon. Rushu, his master, had told him the way to get to the hideout of the dragon. Though he knew the world like the back of his hand, he had never found any of those famous Dofus. In Falls, rain is more abundant than usual. Djaul walked across half the country to get to the cave of Aguabrial, splashing about into the streaming waters. He entered the den of the dragon and stood still for long hours in the darkness among stalagmites and blue toads. The demon looked longingly at the heap of grey gold in the middle of the den, and kept an eye on the movements of the dragon. He had a great idea... he would cast a spell on the rain which was falling all around Page 5 the cave. An ondine with generous curves came out of the water. The demon made her terribly beautiful. In a wink of an eye, and a couple flaps of eyelashes, she seduced the blue dragon. Will the dragon offer his lady-love a sacred egg as proof of his love? That's what Djaul's hoping for... A few weeks later, the patience of the demon seems to be rewarded. A turquoise glow emanates from an oblong shape on top of the treasure of Aguabrial... could it be a Dofus? Djaul is too far off to be sure of it. When night comes, the demon crawls closer, and closer... It IS a Dofus! A turquoise Dofus! It's not a black or a white Dofus, but still... It should be enough to please Rushu... During a whole month, Djaul makes sure, with the help of the ondine, that the magic egg develops its powers properly. The ondine asks the dragon to constantly keep the egg warm with its magic blow. All this makes the powers of the egg grow. Aguabrial had no clue about what was Page 6 going on. It would have been perfect if Ereziah Melkewel, an alchemist and friend of the dragon (and also an excellent exorcist), hadn't showed up... Ereziah came to ask the dragon a piece of advice to release an aqueous spell which poses a problem for him. When he sees the ondine, he suspects an evil subterfuge... The ondine is very beautiful... Her dark hair frames a moon complexion with delicate features. Her blue eyes, her mischievous nose, her shell-pink lips... A linen tunic next to the skin emphasizes her generous curves. Plus, she is a good cook... By Osamodas' three dragons, that's all too flashy to be true! But Ereziah is not that easy to disturb... He pretended to be under the charm of the magic creature and promised to offer her a jewel 'as beautiful as you are, Ondine'. He also swears to his friend he'll come back to see the precious Dofus and give it a magic power. 'Why not?' Djaul thinks, 'Dragon magic mixed together with an alchemist magic can't do it any harm... Page 7 No harm at all! This Dofus will be one of the most powerful Dofus ever...' Ereziah came back the next day carrying a mysterious package with him. Under the eyes of Aguabrial, the ondine and Djaul, he uncovers a strange sculpture: four heads stuck together with proeminent jaws. He called it 'Heads for no Tails'. He presents them the heads as a very old magic mechanism worthy of Xelor himself, a real work of goldsmith and jeweller. The ondine whose life started only a month ago, is already quite a coquette and loses patience waiting for her magic present. - Ondine, to deserve this special present, you must look more beautiful than you've ever been!' Ereziah says. The ondine hastens to obey, and with a crystal-clear laughter, she drapes herself in blue steam. 'You'll be rewarded, beautiful ondine' Ereziah says in a soft voice. 'Put your wrists inside the magic jaws and they'll adorn you with the most beautiful bracelets Page 8 you've ever seen'. The innocent obeys. The jaws shut close onto her delicate wrists which were adorned with... handcuffs and chains! 'The particularity of these magic bracelets is that they prevent you from drawing the energy you need to survive... Tell me, Ondine, what or who do you need to survive?' Ereziah asked. Now on her knees, the ondine rounded her mouth to answer but didn't have enough strength to actually do it. Aguabrial is about to react when Djaul, aware that his subterfuge has been discovered, comes out of the darkness. He rushed to the center of the den. Ereziah blocks his way. In a brisk movement, he draws his scimitar and would have cut the throat of the exorcist open if Aguabrial had not interfered. It turned off course Djaul's blow into Ereziah's thigh. The dragon drew itself up to his full height in front of Djaul. Aware that it's all over now, the demon abandons the Dofus and runs away. His spell is broken and Ereziah is wounded. Furious and upset about the whole thing, Aguabrial Page 9 sheds a tear of rage on Djaul's creature. The beautiful ondine is nothing else but a dying succubus... Aguabrial finishes her off taking her to a torrent of incensed water. He is about to destroy the Dofus - to his opinion proof of his mistake, while Ereziah tries to reason with him... when the Dofus hatches. The shell bursts into pieces and a blue steam jet comes out of it. Bolgrot whose birth had been provoked by Djaul's tricks and greediness, was born. The Turquoise Dofus, one of the six primordial ones, was buried beneath the grey gold the dragon amassed. The egg shuddered. Its heartbeat became irregular. From now on, Dofus will no longer beat in rhythm and the harmony of this World is undone.